


Once Upon A Time: A Christmas Tale

by bekka_mouri_hibiki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekka_mouri_hibiki/pseuds/bekka_mouri_hibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has a sexy dream about Mr. Gold at Christmas time.  There will be a very hot scene at the end of the story along the lines of 'The Devil's Plaything'... just so you're warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time: A Christmas Tale, Part One

Once Upon A Time: A Christmas Tale, Part One  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(Emma has a dream about Mr. Gold at Christmas time. It's going to be a long one so I'm diving it up into three chapters.)  
  
Emma walked down Main Street, her arms wrapped tight around her body. She had left the apartment in a hurry and hadn't grabbed her heavy coat or her hat on her way out. She had tolerated Mary-Margret's Christmas party for as long as she could before the need to leave overwhelmed her. Seeing herself surrounded by people she knew and had for years started to get to her.  
  
She had only been in town a couple of months and made some friends but the friendships weren't as deep. It felt awkward being around all those people anyway. She was a loner and even small crowds were suffocating to her. She had also started feeling a little claustrophobic because the apartment was kind of small with all those people in it.  
  
She neared Granny's, deciding she would just go in there to warm up and enjoy some solitude. As she walked up the path, she could see that the diner was practically empty. It was a relief to her and she knew she had made the right choice. She walked up to the door and opened it, going inside.  
  
Granny was at the counter and she looked up as Emma walked in. Only one waitress was working, Ruby having got the night off to go to the party. “ Emma, “ She said, closing the magazine she had been reading. “ You look cold. “  
  
“ I am cold, “ Emma sighed. Though the walk wasn't that long, the wind made it feel a lot colder than the thirty degrees it was outside. If that wasn't enough, snowflakes had been teasing her and spattering the air with glittery flecks of white.  
  
It was the delicate kind of snow that melted as soon as it hit the ground. She had taken small steps because the melted snow would then make icy patches on the cold concrete. The last thing she wanted was to slip and fall on her ass on said cold concrete. Having a broken tailbone was not on her Christmas list.  
  
“ You go sit down, “ Granny said. “ I'll bring you your hot cocoa. Cinnamon and whipped cream? “  
  
“ You know how I like it, “ Emma shivered. She had gotten enough snow in her hair to get it damp and it made it feel like she was wearing a wet towel on her head. She walked to the very last booth and sat down. She scooted all the way over so she could look out the window.  
  
There wasn't much to see, the streets of Storybrooke empty because of the time of night it was. It was like the whole place closed down at sunset. It wasn't that much active during the daytime either. It didn't seem so much cursed as Henry claimed it to be, just boring.  
  
A few moments later, Granny came to the table with Emma's drink. When she set it down, Emma found she had put a candy cane on the saucer next to the cup. “ A little something for you, “ Granny gave her a terse smile. She was one tough cookie but Emma was sure she had a soft side... Somewhere.  
  
Emma looked at it and forced a smile. Outside of hot cocoa, she wasn't too big on sweets... Well, except for once a month when she cleaned the Dark Star Pharmacy out of Apollo bars... And Midol. Candy canes were something she really wasn't fond of though. It reminded her of being in group homes where it was the only candy anyone bothered to donate at Christmas time because they were cheap.  
  
“ Thanks, “ She picked it up and tucked it into the pocket of her red leather jacket, the one she had been able to grab. “ I'll save it for later. “  
  
The bell on the door rang as it opened, Emma and Granny both looking towards it. Granny frowned and growled when she saw it was Mr. Gold. “ Great... “ She muttered. She then looked at Emma, “ I have to go take his order. “  
  
Emma watched as Mr. Gold took off his coat and put it on the coat rack by the door. She had a familiar shiver travel up her spine. There was something about the man that did things to her. Looking at him made her skin tingle, even from the first moment they met.  
  
Her mind went to that day, the first one she was in Storybrooke. She went to Granny's to get a room so she could stay for one week. She had promised Henry she would stay that long to prove to him the curse wasn't real and his story book was just that. He had suddenly appeared when Granny asked her name, repeating it.  
  
When she turned to see who had said her name, she held her breath. His eyes were piercing and he looked at her like he had always known her. She could breathe again, she thanked him though she was still mesmerized by him. He was impeccably dressed, his scent sending her mind reeling.  
  
It radiated a warmth that made her want to bury herself in it even though had belonged to a stranger. It was masculine with undertones of a fire made with slow burning wood. Every time she smelled it, she found it hard to think but she toughed through it. She found him mysterious and she was tempted to dissect him bit by bit if she could.  
  
However, he teased her like the snowflakes outside. Just when she thought she was through a layer of him, she found she hadn't made any progress at all. Getting to the bottom of him wasn't the only thing on her mind. She had begun to have other thoughts about him and she wasn't sure how to feel about them.  
  
She started to think him quite handsome, each one his expressions etched into her mind. His crooked grin and dark eyes did things to her she could not describe. Whenever they locked eyes, she felt like she was plugged into a powerful current. That current felt like it was pulling her in and she couldn't stop the thoughts about what they would do if they ever got close.  
  
She could imagine his immaculate hands on her body, his fingers caressing her skin as he kissed her. They looked so well taken care of, she was certain they would be soft. Her thoughts had gone way beyond kissing, those thoughts now coming to mind and making her blood warm. She sighed, continuing to watch him as he seemed to be oblivious of her presence.  
  
Even after the situation with Ashley's baby and how she got elected sheriff, she still felt an attraction to him. If anything, it had only made her intrigued and determined to find out what he was all about. She wanted to get a line on how he ticked and perhaps be able to outsmart him some day. Perhaps she would be able to do it before he called in his favor.  
  
As he loosened his scarf, he glanced up and caught her staring. He gave her a smile and she looked away. Seeing it made her gasp slightly, making her cheeks heat. She refocused her attention on her cocoa, snatching it up and taking a drink.  
  
She nearly dropped it when she burned her mouth, finding it a lot hotter than she had expected it to be. She set the cup back down, her left hand going to her mouth. She grabbed a wad of napkins with her right, using them to wipe her face and jacket. She was glad it was still zipped up or she would have needed to get a clean sweater.  
  
“ Good evening, Miss Swan, “ Mr. Gold startled her for he had slipped up on her while she was cleaning the spill. “ I'm surprised to find you here. I thought that Miss Blanchard's Christmas party was tonight. “  
  
“ It is, “ Emma said. The spill was clean but she continued to wipe at the table, willing herself not to look at him. Oh God, he smelled wonderful and it was making her heart race. His scent radiated the warmththat made her want to cling to him.  
  
If that wasn't enough, his voice was so warm and smooth. She hated to admit it but she loved the sound of it. It made her want to crawl into his arms and listen as he whispered sweet words in her ear. She could only imagine what he would say but she knew it would make her tingle to her toes.  
  
Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, “ So why are you here? “  
  
Emma sighed, “ I'm not that big on Christmas. “  
  
“ Oh, “ Mr. Gold said. He smiled again, “ Some people aren't. “  
  
Emma looked at the clock above the bar, the smile making her breath hitch in her throat a little. She was certain he knew what his smiles did to her and got a thrill out of seeing her squirm. " You're out late. "  
  
Mr. Gold quirked his lips, " I didn't know my habits fascinated you. "  
  
" I would be a fool not to keep an eye on you, " Emma said. " I'm the sheriff. "  
  
Mr. Gold chuckled, " You don't have to remind me of that, Miss Swan. I am well aware. "  
  
Emma frowned, " So, WHY are you out so late? "  
  
" If you must know, " He returned the frown. He didn't seem to like being questioned. " I had some new items come into the shop that needed some minor repairs. "  
  
" I see, " Emma said. " I guess people do need money for Christmas presents this time of year. "  
  
Another crooked grin graced his lips, " Yes... Among other things. "  
  
Emma's heart pounded louder in her ears, her body warming each second she had her eyes on him. Oh God, he was so perfect it was disgusting. His fine suits were never wrinkled and he never had a hair out of place. She thought again of his hands, so flawless in spite of the fact he constantly worked with them.  
  
She had expected there to be calluses on his right hand from the cane but he had none. She thought of his lame leg, probably the only thing about him that could be considered flawed. She often wondered how he had been crippled but it was just too personal of a question to ask. Their relationship seemed to be strictly business and it made her sad to think of it that way, which puzzled her.  
  
" So, " He said. " Are you in the mood for some company or do you wish to be alone? "  
  
Emma looked around to find they were the only people in the diner. There had been two other people but they were now gone. Emma had been so enthralled with Mr. Gold, she hadn't seen them go. She really did want to be alone but that had been before he walked in.  
  
This had presented her with a unique opportunity to be alone with him and not truly be alone. Granny, the lone waitress and the short order cook were there but would be far enough away a quiet conversation would not be heard by them. She didn't know what they would talk about of if they were going to talk at all.  
  
If they didn't speak, that would be alright too. Just being close to him was tempting enough to make her say 'yes' to his offer. " Miss Swan? " His voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
  
" Sorry, " She apologized. He was so proper when he addressed her. Oh what she would give to hear her name on his lips again. The way he had said it in the lobby ay Granny's still echoed in her mind.  
  
" I was thinking about it, " She finished.  
  
" That's a lot of deep thought for such a simple question, " His voice had a teasing edge to it. It was subtle and made her skin prickle with a different kind of heat. Again, she could imagine him whispering sweet nothings in her ear as his hands caressed her sweetly.  
  
Emma quirked her lips, " Considering our history, I had to give it some. "  
  
He chuckled, " Our history. Indeed, my dear. I understand your apprehension but I would be more concerned with our future. "  
  
The words made Emma inhale sharply. The way he had said them made her feel like he knew just what that future held. She tried to remain stoic as she said, " And what makes you think we have a future? "  
  
Mr. Gold gave her a knowing smile, " You owe me a favor. "  
  
" Will it count towards it if I eat dinner with you? " Emma tried to tease him in return.  
  
He narrowed his eyes just slightly, " No... But I will enjoy the company. "

  
  


Emma motioned to the seat across from her, “ Sit. Maybe I will too. “

  
  


“ Thank you, “ He said and sat down. He slipped his cane under the table, propping it against the empty part of the booth. He lifted his hand and waved at Granny, “ My order, my dear? “

  
  


“ It'll be out in a few minutes, “ She called back.

  
  


“ Thank you, “ Mr. Gold returned his attention to Emma. He looked at the remainder of Emma's hot cocoa and quirked his mouth. “ When did you eat last? “

  
  


Emma waved her hand, “ I nibbled at the party. “

  
  


Mr. Gold scoffed, “ Oh no. That's not what I meant. I meant a real meal, not snacking. “

  
  


Emma frowned. She had to think, realizing it had been early afternoon when she ate anything substantial. “ Oh. Lunch then. “

  
  


Mr. Gold nodded once. “ I see. Are you hungry? “

  
  


Emma sighed, “ A little. “

  
  


“ Order anything you please and I shall pay for it, “ Mr. Gold said. 

  
  


“ You don't have to buy me food, Gold. I'm capable of paying for my own meals, “ Emma put her hands up.

  
  


He gave her a gentle smile, “ Consider it my Christmas treat. “

  
  


Emma lowered her hands, “ Oh. Okay... I wouldn't mind a grilled cheese and some fries then. “

  
  


“ Will that be enough? “ Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

  
  


Emma nodded, “ Like I said, I nibbled at the party. “

  
  


“ Fine then, “ Mr. Gold nodded then looked at Granny. “ Could you add a grilled cheese and fries to my order? For Miss Swan. “

  
  


Granny gave Emma a cautionary look and frowned, “ It will take a few more minutes. “

  
  


“ I'm fine with that, “ Mr. Gold replied. He glanced at Emma, “ I'm in no hurry. “

  
  


Granny wrote the order down and handed it to the cook. Mr. Gold turned back to Emma. She sighed, “ Thanks. “

  
  


“ You're welcome, “ He replied.

  
  


Emma picked up her hot cocoa and took a sip. It had cooled down considerably and she was able to drink it. She drank down about half of what was left before setting the cup back down. Mr. Gold quirked his mouth and chuckled. “ What? “ She asked.

  
  


“ You have a little whipped cream on the end of you nose, “ He said. He grabbed a napkin and reached for her, “ Let me. “

  
  


Emma didn't get the chance to protest before he touched her. He wiped slowly and she closed her eyes, gasping at the gentle contact. It was involuntary and she felt a little ashamed, blushing as she said, “ Sorry. “

  
  


“ Don't be, “ Mr. Gold said.

  
  


She opened her eyes and watched him put the napkin down on the table. The contact was brief but it had sent a wave of heat through her. It made her wonder if he would touch other parts of her just as gently. The thought sent another wave of warmth through her, this one going to her belly.

  
  


Granny came up to the table with a to-go bag in one hand and Emma's order in the other. “ Your dinner, Mr. Gold, “ She said as she set the bag down on the table. She then set Emma's plate in front of her, “ And yours. “

  
  


Emma looked at Mr. Gold, feeling very confused. “ Wait. You're not eating here? “ She asked.

  
  


Mr. Gold chuckled, “ I never said I was going to. I still have a lot of work at the shop to do. “

  
  


“ Oh, “ Emma sank back against the booth. She didn't want him to leave so soon, feeling disappointed that she wouldn't be spending more time with him. She looked down at her food, “ Okay. “

  
  


Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, “ I wouldn't mind an escort back to the shop. The sidewalk is a bit icy and I don't feel comfortable walking down it alone. “

  
  


Emma snapped her head up, “ You want me to go with you? “

  
  


“ It IS your job, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Public safety and all that. “

  
  


“ Oh yeah, “ Emma said.

  
  


Mr. Gold looked at Granny, “ Could you please bag up Miss Swan's meal? “

  
  


Granny picked the plate up, “ Sure. Anything else? “

  
  


Mr. Gold glanced at Emma, “ Another hot cocoa, my dear? “

  
  


Emma looked at the one she had gotten when she came in. It was almost gone but she had spilled half of it so she still wanted more. She nodded once, “ Sure. “

  
  


Mr. Gold looked at Granny and she nodded, “ And a hot cocoa to go. Got it. “

  
  


Granny walked away and Mr. Gold moved his cane from where he had wedged it, “ Come. We'll wait by the door while she gets it ready. “

  
  


Emma nodded and slid out of the booth as he did the same. He put his cane on the floor and his left hand on the table, pushing himself up to his feet. He smoothed his hand down his suit and straightened his tie before walking towards the door, Emma following him to the coat rack. When they reached it, he glanced at her and quirked his mouth.

  
  


Emma was puzzled by the look, “ What? “

  
  


“ Is that all you have? “ He motioned to her clothes. “ That doesn't look at all warm. “

  
  


Emma sighed, “ No. I didn't have a chance to grab anything else. “

  
  


He picked his scarf up from the rack, looking at it for a moment before turning to her. She gasped as he threw it around her neck and wrapped it carefully. He smiled, “ We can't have you catching cold, can we? “

  
  


Emma inhaled, his scent filling her nose. A wave of warmth flooded her body, imagining it was what he would smell like if his body was pressed close to hers. She let out a sigh at the thought then realized he had heard her do it, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. She reached for it, “ I can't. You... “

  
  


“ I don't need it, “ He said. “ I can flip the collar of my coat up and I will be alright. “

  
  


“ Oh, “ Emma let her hands fall to her sides as he turned back to the rack and got his coat. She watched as he put his cane against the wall and slip his coat on. He lost his balance for a split second, Emma taking a step forward to catch him if he fell. He didn't so she stepped back.

  
  


“ Here you go, “ Granny startled her. She had come up to Emma's side without her noticing. Emma looked at her to find she was holding a to-go bag and a Styrofoam cup with a lid.

  
  


“ Thanks, “ Emma muttered, taking the items from her. She had been so captivated by Mr. Gold, it was like the rest of the world had fallen away. She often felt like that around him, everything vanishing and leaving her feeling like they were the only two people in the world.

  
  


He turned to face her, nodding to Granny. He gave her a terse smile, “ Thank you. Just put it all on my tab. “

  
  


“ Of course, “ Granny scoffed. She gave Emma a gravely serious look. She leaned into Emma's ear and whispered, “ Be careful around him. “

  
  


“ Sure, “ Emma replied though the look sent a chill through her. It was like Granny thought something more than a walk to the shop was going to happen.

  
  


“ She has nothing to worry about, “ Mr. Gold said flatly. “ Thank you for your concern. “

  
  


Granny frowned at him, “ Goodnight, Gold. “

  
  


Emma watched as Granny turned and walked away, her attention being drawn back to Mr. Gold when he opened the door. “ Come along, my dear. Can't let our dinner get cold. “

 


	2. Once Upon A Time: A Christmas Tale, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream continues with Emma and Mr. Gold arriving at the shop.

Once Upon A Time: A Christmas Tale, Part Two  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

  
  


Mr. Gold reached into his coat pocket as he and Emma neared the shop. The walk had been longer than usual since they had to be careful in the icy sidewalk. While they were inside Granny's, the temperature had dropped and the snow had gotten heavier. It was starting to accumulate, letting Emma know the whole of Storybrooke would be covered in the stuff by morning.

  
  


She really didn't look forward to that. Snow caused all kinds of problems, even when people were supposed to be used to it. She knew she would be getting all kinds of calls about weather related mishaps. As she was thinking, she stopped paying attention to where she was walking and slipped on some ice.

  
  


She fell backward, her ass hitting the concrete hard. The moisture on the ground quickly soaked into her jeans, making her even colder than she already was. She hissed and closed her eyes, reaching back to rub her aching bum. She startled when a gloved hand fell on her shoulder.

  
  


“ You need to get up, Miss Swan. You'll get frostbite that way, “ Mr. Gold said with that damned teasing edge to his voice. He chuckled, “ And I'll have to warm you up. “

  
  


Emma took a sharp breath at that, instantly imagining how he would do just that. She could see him slowly taking off her wet clothes, taking time to run his soft warm hands all over her as he did. Gentle caresses would be replaced by meaningful touches in tender places until she was burning from the inside out. She could then imagine him warming her even more by pressing his lithe body against hers, their heat blending together seamlessly.

  
  


“ Give me a second, “ Emma shook her head to rid it of the thoughts. She put her hands under her, easing her legs beneath her before getting on her hands and knees. She drew up her right leg to her chest, planting her foot on the ground as she slowly pushed up. As she did, Mr. Gold slipped his left arm under her right.

  
  


“ I'll steady you, “ He said.

  
  


“ No, “ Emma pulled away. “ I'm fine. I don't want to pull you down. “

  
  


“ You won't, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ I am a lot stronger than you think I am. “

  
  


Emma knew that was true. There were lots of things in the shop but she had never seen anyone around to help him. She was fairly certain he had moved it all himself, including the heavy items. Knowing him and his conniving ways, he had probably figured out a method of moving such things easily.

  
  


“ I got it, “ Emma said as she tried to push herself up again. She moved to put her left foot on the ground and it slipped. She gasped when Mr. Gold seized her, pulling her close and stopping her fall. She clung to him, panting for air because the near fall had scared her.

  
  


His arm was around her waist and she was pressed so close, she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was warm, mixing with her own and making clouds in the air between them. They combined to become one and made Emma think of other ways they could do the same. She couldn't put her finger on it but something made her want to drown in him. He furrowed his brow, “ Miss Swan... You are downright frigid. “

  
  


“ What? “ Emma was confused.

  
  


“ You are shivering, “ Mr. Gold said firmly. “ We simply must get inside and get you warmed up. “

  
  


“ Oh, right. Of course, “ Emma said, feeling lost as he slipped his arm from around her. She leaned down to pick up the to-go bags where they had fallen, frowning. Mr. Gold's had landed on its bottom and was still intact but Emma's had ended up on its side. Her hot cocoa and her food had all fallen out and now lay scattered across the sidewalk.

  
  


Mr. Gold touched her shoulder, “Oh, what a shame. “

  
  


Emma sighed, “ It's okay. I wasn't that hungry. “

  
  


“ Come then, “ Mr. Gold said. “ I have cocoa inside. It's not as good as Granny's but it will warm you up. “

  
  


Mr. Gold took his hand from Emma's shoulder and walked to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. He turned to her, “ Ladies first. “

  
  


Emma nodded, walking into the shop. She stopped a few steps in, blinking how it was decorated for the season. She had assumed Mr. Gold wasn't big on Christmas either but the decorations told her otherwise. It wasn't as over the top as most of the shops in town but it was more than she expected from him.

  
  


“ Wow, “ She muttered as he closed the door behind her. “ I wasn't expecting this. “

  
  


“ Yes, “ Mr. Gold said as he locked the door. “ But customers do. Would you come into a shop that looked like it was owned by Mr. Scrooge? “ 

  
  


Emma looked at him, “ No... I guess not. “

  
  


He took off his coat and hung it by the door, “ It's all about appearance, my dear. The more welcoming and comfortable a place seems, the more likely someone is to buy something. “

  
  


Emma scoffed, “ Of course. It's always about you getting something, isn't it? “

  
  


Mr. Gold had been taking his gloves off as Emma spoke but he paused. He chuckled and quirked his mouth, “ If I'm going to make an effort to make something happen, why shouldn't I profit? “

  
  


Emma frowned, “ Right. I forgot. That's how you operate. “

  
  


Mr. Gold finished taking off his gloves and threw them down on the display case closest to him. His eyes were narrowed and his gaze never left Emma. He walked to her slowly, a slow smirk spreading across his lips. When he was an arm's length away from her, he spoke. “ You have no idea how I operate, Miss Swan. “

  
  


She took a sharp breath, his eyes dark and dangerous. She pushed down the fear that was threatening to rise in her, wanting to be brave and not show weakness. “ I think I have a pretty good idea. “

  
  


Mr. Gold reached for her, plucking the to-go bag from her hand. He smiled when she gasped as his fingers brushed against her skin. He took a couple of small steps back, “ Now... How about that hot cocoa? “

  
  


She stood there, stunned as he casually walked towards the back of the shop. He passed through the curtain without a backward glance. Emma exhaled, realizing she had been holding her breath since he had stepped back. Her skin tingled but she was unsure if it was from him or the heat in the room.

  
  


She stepped forward, unzipping her jacket. The heat was quickly thawing her and she knew it would be no time until she could take the garment off. She reached for the curtain, pushing it aside and furrowing her brow when she didn't see Mr. Gold right away. “ Gold? “ She called out.

  
  


“ Behind you, Miss Swan, “ He said, startling her. She turned to find his voice had come from behind a large ornate bookcase. Some boards were propped against the front and Emma assumed they were shelves. 

  
  


“ Why are you back there? “ Emma walked around to where she could see him. He stood at a small table but his body blocked her from seeing what he was doing.

  
  


“ The hotplate and kettle are back here, “ He didn't look at her. “ The water for your cocoa needs to boil. “

  
  


“ Oh, “ Emma said.

  
  


He held up a packet, “ I hope this kind is fine with you. I do regret I don't have any cinnamon though. “

  
  


“ It's alright, “ Emma said as he tore the packet open. She let out a nervous chuckle, “ I suppose you don't have any whipped cream either. “

  
  


Mr. Gold glanced at her over his shoulder as he poured the mix into an unseen cup, “ I do actually. It's in the refrigerator under this table. I will get it out when the cocoa is ready. “

  
  


“ Oh, “ Emma blinked. She hadn't expected him to have it. “ Well, that will do then. “

  
  


“ Feel free to take a look around while I tend to this, my dear. Perhaps you'll find something that will pique your interest, “ He returned his attention to the task at hand.

  
  


Emma looked around, her eyes again settling on the bookcase. “ What's the story about this? “

  
  


“ Not much really, “ Mr. Gold said as the tea kettle began to whistle. “ I bought it from someone who didn't have a use for it anymore but I can't do a thing for it. Marco is coming to collect it in the morning. He's better at woodworking than I am. I prefer mechanical things myself. “

  
  


“ Oh, “ Emma nodded. She listened as he poured the water into a cup and the gentle tinkling of metal on ceramic as he stirred it. She moved closer to the bookcase, looking at the carved wood. Someone had taken a great deal of time to make intricate designs in the wood, everything rough like it was all done by hand.

  
  


“ It is quite beautiful, “ Mr. Gold startled Emma again. He had slipped up on her while she looked at the bookcase. “ I can only imagine how much time it took someone to do all that work. “

  
  


“ Probably a long time, “ Emma said. He was standing quite close, his scent again teasing her. She looked at him, finding he was holding the mug with her hot cocoa. She quirked her mouth, “ Where's the whipped cream? “

  
  


Mr. Gold held the cup out to her, “ I'll get it as soon as I have a free hand, my dear. “

  
  


“ Oh yeah, “ Emma felt a little dumb for not realizing he needed to hand it off before he could get anything else for her. She lifted her hands, taking the mug between them. The ceramic was hot, warming her chilly hands quickly. He let go of the handle and she nodded, “ Thanks. “

  
  


“ You're quite welcome, “ Mr. Gold replied then turned to go back to the table. E reached down, opening a small refrigerator that sat beneath it. She watched as he fished a can of whipped cream out of the door before kicking it shut. He smiled as he walked over, “ Tell me when. “

  
  


Emma watched as he turned the can upside down and pressed the nozzle, frowning when nothing came out. She looked at him, “ Maybe if you shook it a bit? “

  
  


Mr. Gold said nothing as he shook the can and tried again. He frowned when still nothing came out. “ I just bought this... “ He started as the cream exploded out of the nozzle, splattering hot cocoa and cream all over Emma's face and sweater.

  
  


“ Crap! “ Emma gasped, the shock of it causing her to turn the cup over and dumping the rest on her sweater. She pinched it and pulled it away from her body, the liquid rather hot.

  
  


Mr. Gold reached for her sweater, “ We need to get that off before you get burned. “

  
  


Emma swatted his hand away, “ I can do that myself. Just show me where I can take it off. “

  
  


He looked around the shop quickly, going to a folding screen propped up again the back wall of the shop. He grabbed it and pulled it over, “ Get in that nook behind the bookcase and I'll cover you with this. “

  
  


“ Sounds great, “ Emma hissed, her skin burning a little as she took off her jacket. The liquid had cooled some but she was certain she had marks on her body from where she had been splashed. She moved behind the bookcase and Mr. Gold spread the screen out. It was a rice paper affair that looked like it came from China or Japan, not that Emma particularly cared about its origins at that moment.

  
  


She threw her jacket over the top of the screen before she reached down, thinking for a second how she was going to get the soaked sweater off, She knew she would just make a bigger mess of herself no matter what she did. She sighed, “ Damn it all to Hell... “

  
  


“ What was that? “ Mr. Gold asked. He sounded like he was on the other side of the room. Emma heard the telltale glug-glug of an upright water dispenser. She had seen one in the room and she realized Mr. Gold was getting water, probably to give her so she could clean up.

  
  


Emma jerked the sweater off as fast as she could, the yarn heavy with cocoa. As it went past her nose, she could smell it had been good stuff and mourned its loss. Her skin cooled quickly once it was exposed and she looked for somewhere to put the garment so she could check herself for any injuries. She wasn't sure about putting it over the screen, afraid she'd ruin it with the cocoa.

  
  


She frowned at her choice of bra. She had worn a push-up because she had made an attempt to dress up for the party. It was a waste since she had hid in the corner and not many people had talked to her. The padding had done little to keep her warm, her nipples uncomfortably hard from the cold.

  
  


She heard the thumping of Mr. Gold's cane approach the screen but he stopped just short of it. She then heard a dull thud and a slosh of water. “ Would you like me to take that sweater, my dear? “ He asked.

  
  


She blinked, realizing he was probably guessing. She sighed, “ Yeah. Sure. “

  
  


He stuck his left hand over the screen, “ I'm not looking. Just put it in my hand and I'll take care of it. “

  
  


Emma inched towards the screen, peeking over to see he had his head turned away. She placed the sweater in his hand and he pulled it away. She glanced down to see here was a small bucket with water and a rag next to his feet. “ Is that for me? “ She motioned to it then felt dumb because he wasn't looking at her.

  
  


“ The bucket? Yes. Its cool water but if you're burned, it will be better than warm, “ He threw the sweater on the edge of the worktable and leaned down for the bucket. He picked it up and handed it to Emma. “ You clean up and I will find you something to wear. “

  
  


Emma took the bucket and furrowed her brow, “ You have clothes here? “

  
  


Mr. Gold smiled though he still had his head turned away, “ I have a little of everything here. “

  
  


“ Oh, “ Emma set the bucket down on the table that held the hot plate and kettle. She picked up the rag and dipped it into the water. It was chilly but the back room was warm and she knew she wouldn't be cold for long. She began the task of checking herself over.

  
  


She found she had some angry red marks from being scalded by the cocoa but they weren't blistering. She gently cleaned them off, knowing the marks would hang around for a couple of days. She then washed her face, listening as Mr. Gold moved around the room. He was opening cabinets and drawers from the sound.

  
  


“ Miss Swan? “ He called.

  
  


“ Yeah? “ Emma replied as she finished wiping the whipped cream from her face. She began to check her hair, making sure she didn't have any there.

  
  


“ Is your arse still wet? “ He asked.

  
  


Emma frowned, remembering her fall outside. She reached around, feeling her seat. It was still soaking and she sighed, “ Yeah. “

  
  


“ Would you me to hang your jeans in front of the heater so they can dry? “ Mr. Gold asked. He then added, “ I know that can't be comfortable. “

  
  


Emma didn't argue. He was right. Her ass was the only part of her that was still frozen and keeping her from getting truly warm. “ Sounds good but do you have pants for me to wear? “

  
  


“ You won't need them, “ Mr. Gold's words made her catch her breath. 

  
  


She stammered, “ What? “

  
  


“ You'll see, “ He said as he moved back towards the screen. He flung a dark red satin robe over the divider. It was embroidered with intricate flowers and looked very expensive. “ It's ankle length, my dear. It should preserve your modesty. “

  
  


Emma waited as he walked away before leaning down to unzip her boots. She pulled them off before unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She slid them down her hips before kicking them off. She leaned down, picking them up to turn them right side out.

  
  


She cursed herself as she did, wishing she had worn some better underwear. There was nothing wrong with the black thong she had picked... She just wished she had picked something with a little more coverage. She decided it wouldn't matter after all since the robe was long. “ Ready for them? “ Emma called.

  
  


“ Put the robe on first, “ Mr. Gold said. “ Then hand them over. “

  
  


Emma dropped her pants on the floor, approaching the screen cautiously. She didn't know how close he was to her and didn't want to give him an eyeful by accident. She peeked over the top, seeing he was there but had his back to her. She grabbed the robe quickly and retreated back.

  
  


She unfolded it and slipped it on, the cloth smooth against her skin. She pulled it around herself before tying the sash, frowning when she noticed the top didn't close quite enough to suit her. She pulled at it, covering her chest a little more. “ Okay. It's on. “

  
  


“ Very good, “ Mr. Gold replied. “ Now, hand me your pants and let's get the screen down so we can try making that cocoa again. “

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Once Upon A Time: A Christmas Tale, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Emma's Christmas themed dream. 'Tis quite smutty so proceed with caution... And enjoy!

Once Upon A Time: A Christmas Tale, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

 

(Okay, this is going to be the steamy chapter... It'll be quite smutty so enjoy!)

 

Emma stood by the work table as Mr. Gold worked on a second cup of hot cocoa. He was brewing some coffee for himself and she was half tempted to ask for a cup of it instead. It smelled heavenly, like an expensive imported roast. There was a hint of vanilla mixed in with it which puzzled her.

She had seen him get coffee a few times before but nothing flavored. When he hit the coffee machine at the hospital, it had dispensed it with cream and sugar. When he got it at Granny's, he ordered it black. It seemed he liked to brew his the same way, no sign of sugar or cream anywhere she could see.

It seemed appropriate though considering he liked his clothes dark and kept his shop sparsely lit. It was like he enjoyed lurking in the shadows, just out of sight but where he could see everything as he waited to pounce on his prey. Though he was handicapped, she had no problem seeing him as some sort of predator. He stalked like one but his tactics were more sneaky and precise.

She inhaled deeply, the combination of both the smell of the coffee and his own scent seemed to wrap around her like a sensuous blanket and erasing her previous thoughts. It was tantalizing her senses and invigorating her, bringing back the thoughts that had teased her all evening. She rubbed her arms slowly, letting the smooth satin caress her as she closed her eyes. She could imagine his touch being just as smooth, the thought of his hands on her making her let out an involuntary gasp.

“ Are you alright, Miss Swan? “ His voice made her open her eyes. He furrowed his brow, “ Are you cold? “

She startled, her cheeks becoming hot with shame. She had been thinking about his while he was less than ten feet from her. How she could be having such thoughts about him when she was so wary of him was beyond her. She realized she was still holding her arms and let her hands fall away from them.

Mr. Gold turned, a mug in his hand and Emma assumed it was her cocoa. He walked towards her, smiling a smile that sent a shiver through her. “ This should warm you up, my dear. “

“ Thank you, “ Emma took the mug when he was close enough for her to reach it. She brought the mug to her lips and took a sip, shocked at how good it was. She wasn't used to such good cocoa coming from a packet. “ This is... Wow. “

Mr. Gold smirked, “ It is quite good, isn't it? “

“ Where did you get this? “ Emma asked. “ I'm going to go buy a case of it in the morning. “

Mr. Gold chuckled, “ It's not what's in the packet. It's what I add to it that makes it better. “

“ You have to tell me your secret then, “ Emma said then took another sip. 

“ You tell me what you think and I will tell you if you're right, “ Mr. Gold quirked his mouth.

Emma sipped again, holding it in her mouth for a long moment as she tried to discern the ingredients. The texture told her it had condensed milk in it and the flavor was rich, like he had added vanilla. It solved the mystery of where the vanilla scent had come from... He was using it for her. She swallowed it before it cooled too much and took another sip, deciding he probably added a little chocolate syrup as well.

“ And? “ He arched an eyebrow after she swallowed again. His eyes had been focused on her throat as she did, making her wonder just what was on his mind. The way he had been looking at her most of the night told her that he was thinking about more than hot chocolate and dinner.

She wiped the corner of her mouth with her fingers, a wee bit dripping from there. She took a breath and said, “ Condensed milk, some chocolate syrup and some vanilla? “

A slow grin spread across his lips, “ Good girl. You figured it out. You can do that if you just stop and take the time to think. “

Emma frowned, “ Are you trying to say something? “

“ No, “ The corner of his lips twitched. “ Just a bit of advice. “

He turned and walked back to the coffee maker, picking up a mug. He set it on the counter and got the coffee pot, pouring some into the cup. He put the pot back and picked up the mug, turning to face Emma. He walked past her, his body brushing against hers ever so slightly as he went to the chair behind the work table.

Emma was glad her back was to him, the fleeting contact making her close her eyes and taking a deep breath. Even the slightest touch threatened to send her senses reeling. She longed to feel his hands on her, wondering if she really did want him or if she was just hungry for the warmth he would provide. She couldn't deny she was attracted to him somehow but what was pulling her in was still a mystery.

“ Miss Swan? “ His voice made her open her eyes. “ Is something wrong? “

She turned to face him, “ Just a chill. I'm still a little cold. “

“ That won't last long, “ He sat down, opening a drawer towards the bottom of the desk. He flicked his eyes up at her as he pulled out a half-empty bottle of scotch, his gaze lingering for a long moment on her as if he were drinking her in. He slowly set the booze on the table and unscrewed the cap as he said, “ Care for some? “ His voice was so smooth, it made the offer hard to refuse.

“ I guess a little won't hurt, “ Emma moved towards him and put her mug down on the desk. She watched as he lifted the bottle, pouring some scotch into the cocoa. He then poured some into his coffee before putting the cap back on the bottle. Emma furrowed her brow when he snapped his fingers and chuckled.

“ What's wrong? “ She asked.

“ I forgot the whipped cream, “ He reached for his cane so he could stand up.

“ Sit, “ Emma said. “ I'll get it. It's for me anyway. “

“ There's fresh one in the refrigerator “ He said. He motioned to the trash can, “ I threw the other one away. “

Emma nodded, “ Good idea. Wouldn't want that to happen again. “

“ No, “ He replied. He gave her another long glance, “ I don't think I have anything else that will fit you. If you got that dirty, you would have to sit around with no clothes. “

“ That's good to know, “ Emma said as she got up, trying to hide the effect the comment had on her. The thought of being in nothing but her bra and panties with him made more unwelcome thoughts flood her mind. She then questioned if they were that unwelcome at all. She closed her eyes after her back was to him, trying to clear her mind and stay composed.

She walked to the refrigerator and bent forward after she opened the door. It wasn't very big, just enough to have two small shelves and a tiny freezer compartment. She frowned, finding his take out container on one of the shelves. “ Not eating? “ She asked without looking at him.

“ I'm not hungry yet, “ He replied. “ But Granny's does close so I picked up something for later. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said. Granny's usually closed around eleven at night so it made sense. She knew there were some nights Mr. Gold either stayed at the shop or left in the wee hours of the morning. She looked to her right, finding the whipped cream in the door.

She picked it up and closed the door, turning to walk back to the table. She took the seal off the whipped cream, “ Let's try this again, “ She said as she looked at him. Whatever she was going to say next vaporized when she found he was looking at her, a bemused grin on his lips.

“ Looks like that doesn't fit you as well as I hope it would, “ He quipped as he stared at her.

Emma looked down, blushing furiously when she found the top of the robe had spread open when she bent over. The push-up bra had given her a fair amount of cleavage and Mr. Gold was getting an eyeful of it and the black lace that lined the cups of the garment. “ Oh damn, “ She said as she pulled the robe closed with her free hand.

Mr. Gold just smiled and took a sip of his coffee as Emma stood there, unsure if going close to him was a good idea after he had looked at her so. After a few long moments, he glanced at her, “ Come now, darling. Mustn't let your cocoa get cold after everything we've gone through to get it made. “

Emma knew he was right and walked back to the work table slowly. When she reached it, she grabbed her mug and put some whipped cream on her cocoa. She put the can down on the desk and took a sip. It was still hot but not scalding, the whiskey giving it a bit more of a kick than she expected.

She could have sworn she hadn't asked for so much but shrugged it off, realizing perhaps she had. Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, “ How is it? “

“ I told you already, “ Emma said. “ It's good. The whiskey made it better. “

“ Thank you, “ Mr. Gold took another sip of his coffee. He looked her over slowly, his stare penetrating the robe and caressing her skin. “ That looks lovely on you. How about you keep it since we did not get to eat dinner together? “

Emma blushed but not from the offer. She had been thinking about how it would feel if he were actually looking upon her bare skin. The thought had sent heat flooding through her and centering in her lower belly. She shook her head, “ Oh no. I can't accept this. It's too expensive. “

“ Everything in here is, my dear. Besides, I would never give anyone a cheap gift, “ He smiled a smile that let Emma know he was thinking about more than gifts, money and the robe.

“ Then what about dinner? That didn't cost that much, “ Emma pointed out as she scrambled to keep a straight head on her shoulders. His stare was like flames licking her skin, teasing her with heat like they were threatening to burn her. His eyes were dark and smoldered, something she was desperately trying to ignore.

He chuckled, “ Oh no. You misunderstood. You having dinner with me was supposed to be the gift you gave to me. Price had nothing to do with it. “

“ Then what was it all about? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. She thought of what it could have been about, dreading and wanting it all at the same time. Being with him would be like playing with fire, dangerous and exciting.

“ Gracing me with your presence on a cold winter's night, “ Mr. Gold replied. He flicked his eyes down to his coffee, his tone becoming serious, “ I do get lonely. “

Emma bit her lip. She knew what it was like to be lonely and frigid cold made it feel that much worse. The touch of sadness in his eyes pricked at her heart but she tried to ignore it too. She had to remember who she was dealing with. He had tried to keep a confused teenage mother to a shifty contract and he had committed arson in order to get her elected sheriff.

There was no telling what other dirty tricks he had up his sleeve and she wasn't going to let her guard down though it was threatening to fall all on its own. He set his coffee down and moved to stand, making her take a couple of steps back. He blinked, “ Is there something wrong, Miss Swan? “

“ What are you doing? “ Emma eyed him warily. Her first thought was that he was getting up to seize her. She had been pounced on before by other men but she had successfully fought them off. She knew she could fight him off... But if she would want to was another question entirely.

“ It's getting quite warm in here and I would like to remove my jacket. Does that bother you? “ He asked. His smoldering gaze raked her once again. It was almost like he was trying to lure her in with it alone.

Emma shook her head, trying to break its hold on her as she felt it drawing her in. She had to resist... But she was running out of reasons why. “ No. It's just that I... “

He stood and smirked, “ That you what? “

“ Oh never mind, “ Emma said and took a big drink of cocoa. She was having amazingly good luck with this one. The first two cups of the night had not fared well but this one seemed like it would survive. She tried to concentrate on it as he unbuttoned his jacket.

He was standing without the aid of his cane, something she had only recalled seeing once. It made her wonder just how well he could get around without it. He shrugged out of the garment and put it over the back of his chair before sitting back down. He smiled up at Emma as she took the mug away from her mouth.

Emma furrowed her brow because he was smiling that damn teasing smile at her again. She looked down but the top of the robe was still closed so she was puzzled. “ What is it now? “

Mr. Gold reached up and ran his right index finger across the tip of her nose lightly, “ You did it again. “

Emma reached up and found she still had a bit of cream on her nose, blushing. She had blushed so much, she wondered if there was any blood left in the rest of her body. A shiver ran through her when he darted his tongue out and licked the cream off his finger. She caught herself wondering what his tongue would feel like on her lips... Or her body.

He flicked his eyes up at her and she looked away, trying to force the thoughts out of her mind. She hoped he wasn't sensing what he was doing to her then questioned if it would be so bad if he did know. She decided it was better he didn't because he was the type to use such knowledge to his advantage. She took another drink of the cocoa, her head starting to feel a little light as a wave of heat washed over her.

~I'm drinking too fast, ~ She told herself as she swayed slightly. ~I need to slow down. ~

“ Are you alright, Miss Swan? “ Mr. Gold asked, his voice sending a shiver through her. “ You look dizzy. “

“ A little, “ Emma said. A thought came to her mind, something she knew explained the strength of her drink. “ Did you add more whiskey to this while my back was turned? “

“ A wee bit, “ He smiled impishly. “ You aren't going anywhere tonight so I didn't think it would hurt. “

Emma frowned, “ What's that supposed to mean? “

“ Exactly what I said, “ He motioned to the window. “ Unless you want to walk home like that in the snow. “

Emma went to the nearest window, finding the snow had really piled up outside. She had been in the shop less than an hour and it seemed it had become quite heavy. She glanced at her jeans that hung close to the heater. They looked like they were drying but she still needed a top.

She turned to Mr. Gold, “ So if I'm staying, where am I sleeping? “

He motioned to a far corner of the shop, “ I have a cot over there and a blanket. “

“ And where are you sleeping? “ Emma arched an eyebrow. She didn't see the cot, just a cabinet. She could tell there was space between it and the wall, pretty sure the cot was tucked away behind it.

“ I have much to do tonight, “ Mr. Gold replied. He quirked his lips into a grin that sent a tremble through her that she tried to stifle. “ I doubt I will get much rest. “

“ Oh, “ Emma said quietly. It seemed he had answers for everything. She took another drink of her cocoa, feeling like she had nothing else to say. She was no longer cold, the combination of the warmth in the shop, her thoughts, the effect of the alcohol and his heated glances working in unison to chase the chill away.

“ Another, my dear? “ Mr. Gold asked, knowing somehow that Emma had finished her drink. His eyes raked her body again and he was doing nothing to disguise the action. 

Emma shook her head, “ No thanks. “

“ As you wish, “ Mr. Gold replied. He picked up his mug and took a long drink. When he was done, he gave her another smoldering stare, “ Could I trouble you to refill mine? “

“ I guess I could, “ Emma walked back to him to get the empty mug. As she did, the toe of her left sock caught on a nail, startling her and making her pitch forward. She thought she was going to hit the floor, shocked when she fell backward instead, landing in Mr. Gold's lap. It took her a moment to realize he had rolled over to her in his work chair and grabbed her before she completely fell.

It was a nimble move, one that she couldn't believe he had made. His reflexes were so much quicker than she expected. She was also baffled because the chair had not flipped with their weight. She gasped for air, becoming aware of his hands and how they held her firmly.

“ Are you hurt? “ He asked.  
  
“ I... I don't think so, “ Emma stammered. His touch was making her heart thunder in her ears to the point it was almost deafening. She could feel his warmth through the satin as well as how perfectly she fit in his lap. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of it and the things that could be done in such a position.  
  
A vision popped into her mind of her naked and riding him on the chair, her legs spread and outside of his. Her hands were on the arms of the chair to brace her body, the desk bracing the chair from behind. He held her hips, guiding her in a way that gave them the most pleasure. The thought made her nipples harden instantly and her breath catch in her throat.  
  
She tried to normalize her breathing so he wouldn't hear the change. The vision did not stop, his right hand sliding to her front and his fingers grazing her clit as she tipped herself forward so he went deeper. It progressed with him turning the chair before pushing her forward onto the desk as he lifted her to her feet and stood behind her. Her hands went to the work space, supporting her upper body as he planted his left hand on it as well.  
  
He continued to thrust into her, fingering her clit and lips as she moaned in pleasure. The vision ended with her screaming his name as they both came. When it was over, they collapsed onto the desk and he planted sloppy kisses all over her shoulders. She could imagine him caressing her in the afterglow, soothing her trembling muscles as they recovered their senses.  
  
She blushed furiously when she remembered she had barely anything on under the robe, Mr. Gold probably feeling her warmth the same way she was feeling his. His right leg was between hers and pressed against her burning sex, the pressure teasing her already fragile mind and body. She let out a tiny gasp when he twitched his leg, the tiny action sending shock waves through her body.  
  
His hands tightened ever so slightly, “ Are you sure? You're trembling. “  
  
“ I'm fine, “ Emma said, his husky tone not doing anything for her frame of mind. She became aware of a hardness pressing against her rear, knowing it could only be one thing. A wave of heat washed over her and she moved to get up but he did not let her go, her rear rubbing against the hardness as his leg again teased her. “ Gold... Let me stand up, “ She was shocked she could even speak.  
  
He removed his hands slowly, Emma reaching behind herself for the arms of the chair. She put her feet on the floor and slowly stood, her legs shaking just enough to make the task daunting. She smoothed the robe and turned to look at him. His eyes caught hers, the look in them making her mind go blank.  
  
She could detect undeniable want and hunger in them, her skin prickling intensely as he gazed at her. No words were needed since she knew from the look alone what he wanted. She stood glued to the spot as he stood up, his eyes never leaving hers as he brought his hands up to her waist. He pulled her to him as he flicked his tongue across his lips, wetting them.  
  
Emma closed her eyes as he leaned forward, kissing her. She returned it as she put her hands on his shoulders. His scent filled her nose, the smell of the coffee and the whiskey combining with it to make an irresistible force. It was like some kind of magic, drawing her closer and making her want to be a part of him.  
  
He flicked her lips with his tongue and she parted them, letting him deepen the kiss. She met him with her own tongue, the kiss tasting of his drink. She slipped her right hand up his shoulder and up into his hair, tangling her fingers in it. His warmth seemed to bond her body to his and she could do nothing to break it.  
  
They parted, Mr. Gold peppering his face with languid kisses as they both gasped for air. He exhaled against her face, “ Tell me you feel it, “ He murmured as he stroked her back and hips through the satin.  
  
Emma didn't have to ask what he meant because she could feel it. It was like electricity crackling between them, drawing them together like magnets and making gooseflesh pop up all over her. Just the way he was holding her told her he would fulfill everything she had ever dreamed of. She had never felt anything like it, not even with Henry's father.  
  
No, this was something new and she only wanted that feeling to grow. Each of his gentle caresses stoked the fire that was filling her veins, threatening to burn her up from the inside out. She wanted to blame the alcohol but she knew it was caused by more than that. Her thoughts had played a role putting her in the state she now found herself in.  
  
He pressed his hips against hers, his hardness again biting into her flesh. He kissed her lips lightly before whispering, “ Tell me you feel the same way, Emma. “  
  
“ I feel the same way, “ Emma whispered as she moved her left hand down his arm. “ I've been thinking about you all night.  About this... “  
  
She shivered as he moved his left hand to the sash of the robe, loosening it with little difficulty. He let it fall open before taking his other hand off her back and slipping them both under the fabric to touch her bare skin. Heat washed over her and she seized his lips again, his fingers digging into her skin as she plunged her tongue between his parted lips.  
  
He slid his hands downward until they rested on her ass and he broke the kiss. He gave her a wicked smirk as he eased her around and back until she was against the work table, her hands going to it for support as he pushed her down to it. He eased his hands to her front then upward until they rested on her shoulders. He never broke eye contact with her as he slid the robe off.  
  
The satin slid down her arms, pooling on the desk. She shivered he slipped the straps of her bra from her shoulders. She lifted her right hand, stopping his gently. He furrowed his brow, watching as she reached for the single hook that held it closed.  
  
He smiled as she was bared to him, leaning down to kiss and nip at her neck. Emma gasped when he touched her right breast with his left hand, massaging it as he caught her nipple between his fingers. He moved away from her neck, kissing her again before taking his hand away. He looked deep into her eyes, another wicked grin playing on his lips.  
  
She wondered what he was thinking but the question was soon answered when he picked up the can of whipped cream from the table. She watched as he held the nozzle over her hardened peak. She let out a sharp cry as he sprayed the cold cream onto her heated flesh. The chill made her nipple that much harder but he quickly leaned down and licked it clean.  
  
Her fingers curled against the desk as he did it. His tongue felt better than she had imagined as he flicked her with it. She gasped again when he trapped the nub of flesh between his lips and sucked at her. As he played with her breasts, he moved his left hand down her body and between her legs.  
  
Her hips bucked when his fingers grazed her through her underwear, her legs spreading to allow him better access. He released her nipple and went back to her lips, kissing her deeply as he pushed her panties aside. Emma groaned as he parted her lips and sought out her clit, making a sharp cry when he found it. She panted against his mouth as he played with it, fire exploding through her veins.

“ Oh, “ He murmured against her lips as he stroked her. She was already wet, his fingertips moving easily over her jewel. “ YOU have been thinking about it, haven't you? “

“ Yes, “ She breathed into his mouth but was unable to say anything else when he seized her lips in a deep, bruising kiss.  
  
She opened her eyes when he pulled away for air, lifting her hands to him as she took long deep breaths of her own. He was still dressed but she wanted to fix that, to see what hid under the fine silk and flannel. Her trembling hands made quick work of his waistcoat buttons before moving downward to his belt buckle. He chuckled low in his throat as she worked it loose before unbuttoning his pants.  
  
She got his zipper about halfway down when he took his hand from between her thighs. She whimpered at the absence of his touch, her eyes going to his as she furrowed her brow. He smiled a deliciously seductive smile before he said, " Not here. I want to explore you with both hands. "  
  
" Then where? " Emma breathed, her voice raspy. How she had been able to form words was beyond her.

He didn't say anything as he looked across the shop to where he said the cot was hidden away. He brought his eyes back to hers, “ If we do it here, we'll risk being seen. “

“ Good point, “ Emma said though she was sure no one was out in the bad weather. He took a step back and she slid off the desk as he reached for his cane. The robe and bra slid the rest of the way off, Emma catching them before it fell on the floor. She gathered them up and threw them on the desk before turning to face him again.

He was drinking her in much like he had his coffee, his eyes grazing her almost naked form. The only stitches she had on was her thong and her heavy boot socks but she knew they would be gone soon enough. He offered her his left hand and she took it, letting him lead her across the back room. Though the room was small, the seconds were agonizing as he led her to the corner of it.

They reached the cot, Emma finding it was more of a twin sized bed than a cot. She had been expecting a thin cushion and rickety springs but this had a nice mattress and frame. The sheets were black but she expected nothing less of him. He let go of her hand, his eyes never leaving her body as leaned his cane against the wall and he went to work removing the rest of his clothes. 

She gave him a coy glance as she slipped her fingers under the thin bands of elastic that held her skimpy underwear her hips. She moved to take them off but he gave her a halting glance. “ I want to do that, my dear. Just lay down. “

Emma nodded once before she did as she was told. She kept her eyes fixed on him as she eased herself up the bed, propping herself up on the pillows that were there. She watched as he shrugged out of his waistcoat. He threw it across a trunk that sat in the corner of the small space before his loosened his tie. 

He slipped it off over his head and it soon joined the waist coat. His fingers were nimble as he unbuttoned his dress shirt deftly with one hand, like he was used to doing it. He flicked his eyes to Emma, grinning. “ Breathe, my darling. I don't want you to pass out before the fun starts. “

Emma hadn't realized it but she had been holding her breath, anticipating what lay beneath the silk shirt. She let out the air she had been holding, resuming a ragged sort of breathing as he finished opening the shirt. She let a little gasp out as he was revealed to her. In spite of his age, he was in rather good shape.

Emma didn't really know how old he was and she didn't much care at that moment. It really didn't matter anyway, his body pleasing to her eyes. She had assumed he was strong since he had no problem doing most of his work alone and what was before her validated that. He wasn't overly muscular but he wasn't in bad shape either.

He flicked his eyes to Emma as he finished unzipping his pants and pushed them off. He had on a pair of black silk boxers, his arousal obvious through the fabric. Emma pushed herself up on her left elbow, reaching for him with her right hand. She ran her fingers along his length, making him inhale sharply. 

He closed his eyes as she slipped her hand into the fly and touched him directly, his skin there velvety soft. He was hard as a rock already but grew harder at her touch. He grabbed her wrist after a few moments, stopping her as he looked down at her. " Enough, " He rasped. " Your turn. "  


Emma pulled her hand back, watching as he slid his boxers off. Her mouth fell slightly open at the sight of him completely exposed to her. Her eyes raked his naked form and he let her. She let her eyes slide down his body, her core tensing when they reached his cock. To say he was average would have been an insult but he wasn't overly endowed either.

She peeled her eyes away from his length, looking at the rest of him. His legs, even the crippled one, were muscular and well formed. She felt a little pity at the sight of the scarred limb, knowing it had been a horrific injury. She also felt a little reverence for how he had carried on in spite of it.

He moved to get on the bed, drawing her attention to his face. He mounted the bed at the foot, his hands going to her right leg. He started at her knee, caressing it as he eased her knee-high boot sock down her leg. He stroked the sole of her foot as he removed the sock, tossing it aside. 

He repeated the process on her left leg before moving higher until he reached her hips. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her legs. Once they were off, he threw them aside and placed his hands behind her knees. She let him spread her legs as he moved to kneel between them, his bad leg making it a bit of a task.

She shivered hard as he moved forward, taking his hands from her knees and placing them on either side of her hips. He brought his face down to her mound, inhaling her scent deeply before dipping lower. She gasped hard when he slowly licked her lips, doing it until she whimpered. He brought his right hand between her thighs and used his fingers to hold her open.

She gripped at the bed beneath her when he flicked her clit with his tongue, the sensations he caused crackling her nerves. She fisted her hands and let out a sharp grunt as he penetrated her with two fingers. He matched the pace he was using with his tongue as he fingered her, her hips thrusting in time with his stroking.

He moved back, watching her as she continued to ride his hand, her body seeking release as she felt her wetness start to drip from her. She let out a distressed cry when he took his fingers from her just as she was getting close to coming. She lay there, gasping as he moved up her body. She arched into his touch as he pressed her breasts up, licking first one nipple then the other.

He licked and sucked them until they were straining, her areolas puckered from their pull. When they were as hard as they could get, he moved higher to bite and kiss at her collarbone. She could feel his hardness against her, hot and hard. She thought about what it would feel like inside of her, the idea alone nearly making her come.

He moved from her collarbone to her neck, nipping at the muscle between it and her shoulder. They were practically aligned and it wouldn't take much for him to be inside of her. She thrust her hips towards his, hoping he would understand she couldn't wait a second longer. He pulled away from her neck, pushing himself up so he could look down into her face.

He was breathtakingly handsome at that moment. His eyes smoldered and his hair hung forward, some of the longer bits tickling her face. Wordlessly, he nudged her legs a little further apart with his hips, moving his right hand back down between their bodies. She held her breath as he slid his tip along her lips, teasing her.

He took her lips in his, kissing her deeply as he pressed into her. He filled her slowly, moving easily because of how wet he had made her. He released her mouth when he was fully encased in her, his length filling her completely. He held himself still, giving her a chance to adjust to him.

He slid his right hand over her leg and around to her ass, his fingertips digging into her flesh as he drew his hips back, pulling halfway out before thrusting into her again. He did it a few more times, Emma lifting her hips to meet him on the fourth thrust. It wasn't long until they fell into a primal rhythm, the room filling with their gasps and moans.

She let go of the sheets, bringing her hands up to his body. She stroked his from his shoulders to his ass and back again, her hands going to his head. She buried her fingers in his hair, stretching up to take his lips in hers. She drew his tongue out, sucking on it as he sucked at her mouth.

He stopped thrusting as they kissed, staying within her as he moved his hand to the small of her back. He rolled onto his side, taking her with him. He moved his hand to her left leg, urging her to lift it up. She did it, gasping when he started thrusting again.

She let out a sharp cry, the change in position pulling him deeper into her. Once she adjusted, she started moving with him and they again fell into pace with each other. She closed her eyes and dipped her head back as he leaned into her neck. His breath was hot and prickled her sweaty skin,

She gasped hard when he played with her left breast, rolling and pinching her nipple as he slowed his pace. Each time she got close to coming, he would slow down. He had done it when he fingered her, when she was on her back and now he was doing it again. It was like he wanted to keep her from it for as long as possible.

He released her breast and stopped thrusting again. She let out a frustrated cry, moaning his name. She then gasped when he pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling her up so she was straddling him. He was so much stronger than she imagined and the state she was in left her at his mercy.

His hands went to her hips as she leaned forward, her hands going to his shoulders. He reached between them, grasping his length at the base. She didn't hesitate, pushing herself down onto him. She started to ride him, slowly at first but increased her pace as the need for release overtook her.

His hands gripped her thighs loosely as she worked towards fulfilling her need, sharp grunts coming from him as she worked him. She felt the telltale rush that let her know she was about to go over the edge, her fingers digging hard into his shoulders as she sought satisfaction. She cried out as her core snapped tight around him, waves of ecstasy crashing over her.

As she came, his hands tightened on her thighs and he spread them more as he thrust upward into her. His grunts had become growls, the taut muscles under her clenched fingers letting her know it wouldn't be long until he joined her. He thrust hard and deep, letting out a sharp pant as he released himself inside of her. Emma waited until his hands relaxed before she dismounted him, easing herself down to him.

He moved his hands up her body until they circled her back loosely. She let her arms fall along the outside of his body, her forearms resting against his upper arms. They were both covered in sweat, it combining in each place their bodies touched. She rested her chin in the crook of the left side of his neck as they lay still, breathing deeply as they recovered themselves.

Emma could feel herself drifting off to sleep, the stress of the day and the events of the night leaving her drained. Mr. Gold had become so still beneath her, she was certain he was already sleeping. She leaned closer to his ear, kissing his neck lightly before whispering, “ Merry Christmas. “

He started stroking her back lightly and kissed the side of her face, “ And merry Christmas to you, Emma. “

  
  


 


End file.
